marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 53
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cory gang Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Keller | Inker2_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt gets in the middle of a fight between two boys that has been instigated by local bully Ward Bascomb. After breaking up the fight, Bascomb tries to pick one with the Kid, but Kid Colt easily disarms him and beats him in a fair fight, prompting the mob to disburse. After everyone has left, Kid Colt is confronted by Will Gardner a bookstore owner and his son Martin who was attacked by the other boy influenced by Bascomb. Gardner takes Kid Colt to the book store that he owns, explaining that he and his son had moved into town from Boston but have had trouble from Bascomb and other who do not like them. As Kid Colt is learning about this, someone throws a stone through the Gardner's window with a not telling them to get out of town by morning. When nobody else in town is willing to stand up for the Gardner's, Kid Colt decides to get involved and storms into the local saloon and beats Bascomb and his men into submission. Seeing Kid Colt's show of bravery, the townspeople realize that they should be kicking Bascomb and his men out of town, not standing by as the Gardner family is driven away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Tommy Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Water Boy | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Only One Returned | Writer4_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler4_1 = Gene Colan | Inker4_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt is riding through a mountain pass when suddenly someone causes a rockfall. Getting to cover, Kid Colt decides to investigate to see who attempted to kill him. Climbing the mountain, the Kid is knocked out from behind. When he wakes up he finds himself prisoner old Ben Jensen who is trying to keep people away from his gold mine and is not above killing anyone who happens upon it. However, as Jensen takes Kid Colt out of the cave to shoot him, they are suddenly ambushed by the Gorth gang and taken prisoner. The pair are forced to show the location of the mine and Gorth and his men begin ransacking it. Kid Colt helps Jensen break free and the pair use the old prospectors knowledge of the caverns and its natural echos to panic and easily dispatch Gorth and his men. With Gorth and his men subdued, Kid Colt and Jensen turn them over to the local authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gorth gang Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}